Quelle cose che amo di te
by JenWright
Summary: Ti agiti tra le mie braccia, cercando di fuggire, inorridita di fronte ai segni delle tue unghie sulle mie spalle, ma ti imprigiono tra il mio corpo e la parete. Caldo e freddo. E ti ecciti. Provi a nasconderlo, ma non ci riesci. A me non puoi nascondere nulla. Ti penti dei segni del tuo piacere sul mio corpo, ti preoccupi per me. È una delle cose che amo di te.


Ciao.

Bene, per iniziare, non parlo italiano, neanche un po'. Chantal93 è stata così gentile da tradurre la storia dallo spagnolo ed è qualcosa di cui le sono molto grata.

La storia è raccontata dal punto di vista di Draco, e il personaggio di Hermione non è ben definito. In questo modo spero che, come hanno fatto molte delle persone che hanno potuto leggere questa ff in spagnolo, vi possiate identificare con la protagonista.

Baci e abbracci. Jen.

* * *

**Quelle cose che amo di te.**

L'allenamento di Quidditch è duro e io, come ultimamente succede spesso, arrivo alla nostra Torre mezzo morto. Lascio cadere la mia scopa per terra, pentendomene subito.

Tu ti trovi sul divano, su quel divano dove abbiamo condiviso tanti baci e abbracci. Sei distesa a pancia in giù, il viso rivolto verso il camino, e una braccio ti cade lateralmente sfiorando la moquette. Indossi, come sempre, una delle mie camice, nera questa volta. I tuoi capelli sono disordinati, ma non è una novità e ti rendono solo più bella ai miei occhi, come sempre d'altronde. La tua bocca è socchiusa e respiri piano, serena.

Quest'immagine elimina in me qualunque traccia di arrabbiatura e stanchezza, mi riempie di tenerezza. Una cosa che avrei mai creduto possibile prima di conoscerti.

Il modo in cui mi trasmetti affetto e tranquillità senza esserne consapevole.

Sai? È una delle cose che amo di te.

Ti rigiri al rumore sordo della scopa che cade in malo modo sul pavimento e spero mentalmente di non averti svegliata. Mi avvicino a te lentamente, attento a non svegliarti, e mi metto accovacciato di fronte al tuo viso. È così tranquillo, così dolce. Percorro con i polpastrelli la tua guancia morbida e mi inchino per baciarti la punta del naso. Ti rigiri ancora nel divano, ma questa volta una piccolo sorriso illumina il tuo volto.

Starai sicuramente sognando qualcosa di piacevole.

Sorridendo quale idiota innamorato che sono, mi alzo mi dirigo nel bagno che c'è a un lato della sala, dove ci sono una vasca da bagno enorme -una piccola replica di quella del Bagno dei Prefetti- il cesto delle cose sporche. Più veloce che posso, mi tolgo pezzo per pezzo l'unifore di Quidditch e la tiro nel cesto, rimandendo solo in biancheria. Esamino il mio corpo di fronte allo specchio e non mi soprende vedere parecchie chiazze violacee sulle bracca, tanto come diverse ammaccature sul petto. Faccio una smorfia. La mia pelle pallida si arrossava con facilità, ma dubito di aver mai dovuto soffrire tanto dopo un semplice allenamento.

Ed è in quel momento che lo sento, il tuo sguardo sopra di me.

Lo sento percorrermi tutto dalla testa ai piedi, soffermarsi sulle spalle, come si trattasse di una carica elettrica. La mia respirazione accelera, e dal momento che non posso vederti nel riflesso dello specchio, mi giro per incontrare il tuo sguardo. Ma tu sei ancora sul divano, addormentata, nella stessa posizione di prima.

Pensando che mi interessi veramente ogni giorno di più, mi dirigo verso le scale che portano alla mia stanza. Una volta dentro, mi tolgo la biancheria ed entro nel bagno, più piccolo rispetto a quello da basso, ma grande a sufficienza per quanto mi riguardava.

Quando entro nella doccia e apro il rubinetto, faccio un sobbaldo da tanto l'acqua è fredda. Non più di tre secondi dopo, inizia a scaldarsi fino a che il vapore inizia ad appannare i vetri. Afferro la spugna e inizio ad insaponarmi il corpo lentamente, facendo smorfie di dolore quando lavo le parti amaccate. Quando passo la spugna sul Marchio Nero non posso trattenere un brivido. Una volta lo facevo per i brutti ricordi, ma adesso la mia mente rivive i momenti nei quali tu lo accarezzi con tenerezza, come se lo venerassi, solo perché è impresso nella mia pelle.

E, porco come sono, mi basta pensare a quello per eccitarmi.

Sei così... così tu. Solo a pensarti, solo a sentirti, ho un'erezione istantanea. Non so cosa mi fai. Forse non voglio saperlo. Però quello che vorrei sapere è cosa cavolo ho fatto per meritarti. Questo sì è qualcosa che mi rende estremamente curioso.

Essendo abituato al fatto che quando sto con te il mio membro sia più su che giù , vado avanti come se niente fosse ad isaponarmi il resto del corpo. Ma, disgraziatamente, lo sfioro nel lavarmi l'anca. Il mio cervello automaticamente compara la soavità della spugna a quella delle tue mani, e io sospiro di piacere. Non c'è storia -le tue mani sono la cosa più soave e piacavole che abbia mai sentito in tutta la vita- ma l'immaginazione sta già lavorando. Lascio che la spugna rimbalzi sulle mie dita fino a che con un suono umido cade sul fondo della doccia e, chiudendo gli occhi, avvolgo l'erezione tra le mie mani. So che mi devo disintossicare, che sono una maledetto bastardo egoista, non ti sveglierei mai perché mi dessi piacere. Mai. Meriti qualcuno migliore, e per la prima volta nella mia vita provo ad essere quella persona che meriti.

Ma non posso evitare che le mie mani percorrano la mia erezione lentamente, e non posso evitare nemmeno che nella mia mente siano le tue mani quelle che mi accarezzano. Soffoco un gemito. L'acqua continua a cadere sopra di me senza sosta, bollente, e nella mia mente sei tu, e non l'acqua, che sprigioni questo calore. Gemo di nuovo, ed è allora che lo sento.

Le tue mani percorrono la mia anca da dietro, avanzando fino a coprire le mie sull'erezione.

"Hai bisogno di aiuto?" fai le fusa, con le labbra appoggiate contro la mia spalla, baciandola automaticamente.

Dopo alcuni secondi di sopresa, ansimo quando inizi a muovere le tue mani sopra le mie, aumentando la mia erezione. Sento il tuo corpo fare pressione sul mio, i tuoi capezzoli inturgiditi contro la mia spalla, la tua bocca posarmi baci delicati sulla spalla. Hai ancora addosso la camicia, ma i tuoi capezzoli sono tanto turgidi che li posso sentire contro la mia spalla. Devo distogliere le mani dal mio membro per appoggiarmi alla parete di mattonelle, perché le mie gambe stanno iniziando a diventare deboli. Però a te non dà fastidio, e ne approfitti per metterti di fronte a me e avvolgere la mia erezione tra le tue mani, questa volta pelle contro pelle.

Ti guardo negli occhi, e quello che vedo mi fa grugnire di puro piacere.

Sorridi con questo sorriso così mio, inclinato, e le tue pupille sono talmente dilatate che posso percepire a mala pena il color cioccolato del tuo sguardo. La tua lunga chioma è completamente umida e attaccata al tuo corpo tanto come la camicia nera. È evidente che non porti il reggiseno, per come i tuoi capezzoli si vedono visibilemente inturgiditi, e nemmeno le mutandine.

Apro la bocca per chiederti se stavi dormendo, ma tu mi zittisci con un bacio e acceleri il ritmo delle tue mani, facendomi affogare un gemito tra le tue labbra.

Un'altra volta. Ogni volta più veloce, più forte. Sai quando rallentare il ritmo e come rendermi pazzo con le tue mani. L'acqua che scorre tra di noi ti facilita il movimento, inumidisce le nostre labbra e si mescola alla nostra saliva. Ma quando ti stacchi dalla mia bocca e mi guardi, so quello che vuoi fare. E provo a fermarti, a quando inizi ad abbassare le tue labbra sul mio petto, riesco solo ad appoggiarmi con una mano alle mattonelle, e ingarbugliare l'altra nei tuoi capelli castani. Provo a controllare la respirazione, perché se non lo faccio temo di morire per mancanza di ossigeno.

E infine lo fai. Appoggi la tua lingua sulla mia erezione e l'accarezzi lentamente. E io gemo, e sento il tuo sorriso. La baci. E infine sento tutta la tua bocca circondarmi. Ansimo di puro piacere e so che godi interiormente del suono che faccio, dell'evidenza di quello che mi fai sentire. Ti senti potente, orgogliosa di te stessa, e inizi quel movimento che fa che io inizi a gemere come un matto. E prima che me ne renda conto, le tue mani, la tua bocca, la tua lingua, perfino i tuoi denti mi portano al tanto atteso e desiderato orgasmo. Prima che lo possa evitare, mantieni il mio membro nella tua bocca, inghiottendo tutto quello che ricevi. Sai come divento quando lo fai, come mi eccita, ma sai anche che moralmente non voglio che tu lo faccia. Non sei una qualsiasi puttana che si limita a farmi un pompino e inghiottisce tutto per farlo bene. Ma sai anche che quando lo fai mi sciolgo come un adoscente innamorato, perhé quello non è altro che un segno dell'amore che senti.

Quando hai finito, ti lecchi le labbra con un sorriso e ti metti un'altra volta in piedi, circondandomi il collo con le tue braccia. Appoggio entrambe le mani contro la parete, ai lati del tuo viso, e ti dedico lo sguardo più penetrante che posso darti. La mia respirazione consiste in piccoli ansiti, e il mio corpo intero trema di piacere.

"Non stavi dormendo, vero?"

"Mi hai svegliata quando hai fatto cadere la scopa per terra" mormori, senza distogliere i tuoi occhi dai miei. Il tuo sguardo ti intimidisce un po', chiedendoti che bisogno avevi prima di fingere di dormire, ma nonostante tutto non distogli lo sguardo.

Sei coraggiosa.

È una delle mille cose che amo di te.

"Sei molto cattiva, principessa..."

Le mie labbra si avviano automaticamente verso il tuo collo, e lo baciano con delicatezza, poco prima che i miei denti affondino nella tua tenera carne. Gemi e afferri con più forza le mie spalle, e io non posso evitare di fare una piccola smorfia. Tu mi allontani con delicatezza e prima che possa dirti una parola, mi percorri con lo sguardo. I suoi occhi si aprono a dismisura, e mi afferri un braccio per potermi girare e vedere la mia spalla.

"Draco, cosa ti è successo?" mormori con orrore.

Non posso evitare che un gran sorriso illumini il mio volto mentre ti appoggio con soavità contro il freddo marmo e ti avvolgo una delle guance con una mano. Sempre così attenta, preoccupata per me.

Sai che sei l'unica che si sia mai preoccupata sinceramente per me?

Mio padre mi ha sempre educato ad essere coraggioso, forte, non essere debole di fronte a niente. Non gli è mai importato niente, e non ha mai perso il suo tempo preocupandosi per me e per il danno che mi stava provocando. Mia madre era sempre imparziale, fredda, neutra. Credo che si proccupasse per me, ma non fece mai niente per dimostrarlo, né tanto meno per aiutarmi. E gli altri o avevano paura di me o mi veneravano troppo.

Solo tu, piccola, solo tu ti sei preoccupata per me.

E questo fa solo sì che io ti ami di più.

"Niente, principessa, solo un allenamento troppo du..."

"No, Draco, questo l'ho fatto io."

So a cosa si riferisce. Ai graffi sulla schiena e sulle spalle, alle lievi ferite che producono le tue unghie quando impazzisci di piacere. Se tu sapessi il piacere che mi hai provocato con quelli...

Ti rigiri tra le mie braccia, cercando di scappare, ma ti imprigiono tra il mio corpo e la parete. Caldo e freddo. E ti ecciti. Provi a nasconderlo, ma non puoi. A me non puoi nascondere nulla. Ti conosco troppo bene.

Appoggio le nostre fronti l'una contro l'altra e ti guardo sinceramente negli occhi, con quello che credo essere un tenero sorriso dipinto sulla bocca.

"Mai, e ripeto, mai, ti devi sentire in colpa per avermi fatto sentire piacere." dico con la mia voce più persuasiva, quella a cui non puoi resistere. Cerco le tue mani e le porto alle mie spalle, e le appoggio sulle ferite. Tu cerchi sul mio viso un qualche segno di dolore, ma vedi solo il mio sorriso. E ti rilassi. E io aumento il sorriso a sapere che ho vinto un'altra volta. "Perché mi fai sentire piacere quando lo fai. Quando mi graffi. Quando mi mordi. Quando affoghi il tuo piacere nel mio corpo. Proprio come faccio io con me stesso."

Le mie parole ti eccitano, o forse di stordiscono, so solo che mi stringi a te per baciarmi di nuovo. Le tue mani affondano nei miei capelli unidi e mi stringi ancora di più a te. Gemiamo entrambi questa volta.

Disperato per volerti fare mia una volta di più, afferro il bordo della camicia e te la tolgo, non senza una certa difficoltà dovuta all'acqua che cade ancora sopra di noi. Voglio guardarti in tutta la tua bellezza, ma tu mi attrai verso di te con violenza e mi baci con necessità. La stessa necessità che senti anche tu mi fa afferrare le tue cosce e circondare la mia vita. Ti appoggio con forza contro la parete e tu gemi, ma non è di dolore. È perché i miei denti hanno intrappolato uno di quei capezzoli turgidi che mi chiamavano a gran voce, e lo stanno mordendo con delicatezza. Continui a muovere le anche sopra il mio addome, e io sto impazzendo. Voglio assaporarti con calma, con il sapore dell'acqua sui tuoi capelli, ma sei fin troppo eccitata, mi desideri troppo. Con una mano prendo il tuo collo e lo bacio rudemente. E ti penetro con un solo colpo. Gridi tra le mie labbra, facendomi quasi venire in quell'istante. Le mie spinte sono profonde e rapide, e mi avvicino sempre più al marmo della parete, ma tu non ti fermi, anzi lo sfrutti. Così mi perdo nella deliziosa sensazione di te che conficchi le dita nella pelle del mio peto, della tua mano che mi tira i capelli per avvicinarmi a te.

Sei dappertutto, ti sento dappertutto, e questa cosa mi fa impazzire.

Sento come le tue pareti stringono il mio membro, annunciando un tuo orgasmo, ma prima inclini la testa e gemi, sussurrando nel mio orecchio quello che mi fa venire automaticamente con te.

"Draco..."

Il mio nome. Il mio nome venerato da molti, temuti da altrettanti. Il mio nome che solo due persone hanno detto qualche volta. Mio padre crede che io non valga abbastanza per chiamarmi con il mio nome. Mia madre. Tu.

E il mio nome, mormorato da te tra gemiti, fa si che io venga dentro di te con un gemito. Ti ritorci tra le mie braccia, colpita dal tuo orgasmo, gemendo e gridando come mai. E sfrutto questa immagine, del tuo viso contratto in una smorfia di piacere, dei suoni che produci... Ti bacio, perché non potrei non farlo.

Rispondi al mio bacio, troppo sfinita dopo l'orgasmo per poter utilizzare la passione di prima. Le mie gambe tremano, e credo di essere sul punto di cadere, quando tu metti i piedi a terra e mi sostieni, abbracciandomi per la vita. Chiudi il rubinetto e usciamo dalla doccia con fatica, praticamente tu mi stai portano verso il letto. Prendi una coperta per il camino e dopo avermi steso sul letto ti sdrai al mio fianco.

Sempre così buona, mi asciughi a poco a poco senza dare importanza al fatto di essere fradicia da capo a piedi e, soprattutto, nuda, attraendo io mio sguardo. Il tuo gesto mi intenerisce come poche cose lo hanno fatto.

Cerchi la mia comodità prima della tua.

È un'altra di quelle cose che amo di te.

Realmente, non mi posso muovere, sono troppo esausto, ma non smetto di guardarti. Non posso smettere di farlo. Ti alzi un momento per prendere un'altra coperta, e con quella ti asciughi velocemente i capelli, avvolgendo con quella in seguito il tuo corpo.

E torni a sdraiarti al mio fianco, ad accarezzarmi con dolcezza le braccia e il petto. Poi ti sporgi, e lo baci con devozione, come se fosse il più bello del mondo. Lascio scappare un sospiro di piacere dalle mie labbra, e tu sorridi contro la mia pelle. Sai che mi sto rammollendo, o per lo meno con te. Afferri il mio polso sinistro e giri il braccio perché il Marchio Nero sia davanti a te.

Sai che mi vergogno di molte cose, però quello di cui lo faccio di più è quel marchio. Mi guardi, e non so cosa vedi nei miei occhi perché ti inclini e senza smettere di guardarmi baci con amore quel marchio orribile. E io devo chiudere gli occhi, perché altrimenti rischio di mettermi a piangere, e io non piangerei mai davanti a te. Anche se non sarebbe la prima volta che lo faccio. E che tu mi consoli.

"Draco..." sussurri. Sento in tuo respiro sul mio viso e so che ti sei avvicinata. Apro gli occhi e mi imbatto nel tuo sorriso, quel sorriso così bello che mi fa cadere ai tuoi piedi come un semplice schiavo, e tu la mia donna. Perché non so se sai che come ogni servitore farò sempre quello che desideri, quello che mi chiedi. Non so se sai che veramente, sì, sono tenero e malleabile con te. Solo con te.

"Muoviti un poco, anda. Voglio togliere la coperta, che l'abbiamo bagnata."

Non posso evitare di ridere dopo quest'uscita, anche se tu non capisci di preciso cosa mi faccia ridere. Alzi le sopracciglia, ma io le accarezzo con il pollice perché tornino come prima. Ti aiuto a ripiegare la coperta e automaticamente, ti rannicchi contro di me, sotto le lenzuola. Chiudi gli occhi e mi dai un leggero bacio sul cuore prima di sussurrare:

"Ti amo, Draco."

Non serve che io ti risponda.

Sai già che a parte essere diventato un tenerone e il tuo schiavo... Sai che anche io sono innamorato di te.


End file.
